


Перчатки

by Suzu_Sol



Series: арбуз [18]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 3YL!, Action, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Ratings: R, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzu_Sol/pseuds/Suzu_Sol
Summary: Бета: EswetПримечания: немного мата; вдохновлено официальным артом:





	Перчатки

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Eswet
> 
> Примечания: немного мата; вдохновлено официальным артом: [](http://s017.radikal.ru/i432/1410/90/e6e6130db9dc.jpg)

Цуна спустился в ангар к Спаннеру с Шоичи, узнать, как идут дела.  
  
Можно было держать всех на реальных иллюзиях до конца жизни, как Хром, но ни Бьякуран, ни Занзас со Сквало не были иллюзионистами. Вайпер не стала бы отключать сердце кому-либо, разве что Бьякуран задолжает, но и дополнительную нагрузку взять не могла. Да и всегда оставалась опасность, что хранитель Варии окажется ранена и подвергнет опасности этих троих.  
  
Донорская пересадка сердца носителям Пламени не подходила. Утерянную руку в их мире мог заменить только протез. Занзас отказался.  
  
Цуна как-то застал его без руки. Вайпер была ранена и могла поддерживать только сердце Сквало. Бьякурану помогла Хром. Прошло полгода, и Цуна с Занзасом виделись всего пару раз. И сейчас было заметно, что у Занзаса горечь затаилась в уголках губ и взгляд подёрнулся чем-то незнакомым.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь, — зло ухмыльнулся Занзас, приподнимая культю, и в тот момент Цуна осознал: да, не понимает, но хочет помочь.  
  
«Я у вас в долгу, — сказал тогда им троим Цуна. — Вы пошли добровольно, но по моей просьбе. Я обязан вам. И у меня появился план».  
  
Верде охотно согласился на исследования и эксперименты. Мукуро помог Хром поддержать иллюзию сердца Бьякурана, пока тот пустил свой разум бродить по мирам и искать «лекарство».  
Техника выращивания новых органов и частей тела из клеток пациента требовала специальной аппаратуры и времени, и до Занзаса дошла очередь только два года спустя...  
  
— Физически твоя новая рука прижилась, организм её не отторгает, импульсы по нервным окончаниям проходят без задержки. Но с каналами Пламени дела обстоят хуже. Поэтому, чтобы ты не спалил случайно себе руку и мог заряжать пистолеты напрямую, я сконструировал перчатки по принципу передачи импульсов от одной к…  
  
В этот момент внимание Цуны отключилось от объяснений Спаннера окончательно, прикованное к рукам Занзаса. Тот стоял метрах в десяти от него, сосредоточенно сжимая и разжимая пальцы и крутя запястьями. Поднял тяжёлый взгляд на Цуну и оскалился:  
  
— Чего уставился, Савада?  
  
Цуна вздрогнул и отвёл глаза. На нём не было перчаток, и сейчас голые руки мёрзли, просясь в привычную броню. Обида горячей змеёй подкатывала к горлу, душила. И что-то ещё, тёмное и томительное, оно кипятком текло по позвоночнику и рассыпалось искрами в затылке.  
  
Не зная, что ответить, Цуна ушёл — с болезненно прямой спиной и ноющей челюстью, так сильно он стискивал зубы.  
  
Жажда драки, шедшая от Занзаса, преследовала до самых ворот ангара, как огненная волна.  
  
Занзас и перчатки не выходили из головы.  
  
Мелькали оранжевые пятна на периферии зрения, и Цуна невольно вздрагивал, вглядывался с замирающим сердцем и — жадно. А потом выяснялось, что это узоры на огромных напольных вазах, сумочка сидящей за столиком ресторана синьоры, манекен в футболке с рыжими рукавами за стеклом витрины…  
  
Перчатки Занзаса. Почти такие же, как у него самого, только без эмблемы Вонголы на тыльной стороне ладони. Иногда Цуна посмеивался над собой: хотел в детстве быть роботом — получил с распечатанным кольцом силу и броню, в точности как в мультфильмах.  
  
Сидя на кровати, он рассеянно вертел в руках неказистые варежки. Это только поначалу его расстраивал их обыденный вид, очень быстро он перестал обращать внимание на это и на то, что таскает в кармане оружие. Часть его самого, Савады Цунаёши.  
  
Перчатки же Занзаса — временная мера, и наверняка он относился к ним как к кобуре или оружейному поясу. Цуна сам не мог понять: его это раздражает — но с чего бы? Не его вещь и не его забота. Вызывает ревность — ну смешно же! Или странное… влечение?  
  
Густой матовый цвет, вяжущий на языке, как хурма. Выпить его до дна, содрать не идущие из головы перчатки, чтобы не мозолили глаза и… холодный... металл? прячущий под собой горячую кожу. Интересно, останется ли ожог, если он схватится за обнажённые руки Занзаса своими перчатками.  
На этой мысли Цуна вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Сглотнул комок в горле. Стало неуютно, не от картины — от эмоций, что она вызывала.  
  
От того, что бросило в жар и в какое-то буйство — ещё только отголосок его, как потом он узнал. Но подрочить, чтобы снять тревожное напряжение, сводящее мышцы, у Цуны не хватило смелости. Казалось, перешагни эту черту, и наваждение не отпустит.  
  
Вместо этого Цуна отправил Занзасу смс — трубку тот принципиально не брал.  
«Я согласен на спарринг».  
«Завтра утром, в Варии. Не опаздывай, мусор, я собираюсь разделаться с тобой до завтрака».  
«Договорились».  
Пальцы подрагивали от предвкушения, а в голове было горячо и пусто.  
  
***  
  
Цуна сжал локти Занзаса, скользнул ниже, сминая рукава рубашки — ткань манжет уже тлела — по сильному, жилистому предплечью, царапаясь железом своей брони. Стиснул запястья — внутри вибрировало пламя, его пульсация передавалась Цуне, потряхивало от адреналина, от близости. От жажды обладания.  
  
Здесь и сейчас.  
  
Сам себе Цуна казался огнём, живым и немного безумным, дорвавшимся наконец до фитиля. И Занзас полыхал, налитый до краёв алой яростью, тёмной, солёной и горячей, как кровь. А по коже Цуны струилось ядовитое рыжее Небо, оно щипало глаза и язык, сворачивалось колючим, дурманящим возбуждением в горле и между лопаток, выливалось потоками Пламени из перчаток.  
  
Забрать себе, поглотить Занзаса целиком, — не то просило, не то требовало оно.  
  
— Савада, ты какого хрена встал истуканом?! Дерись!  
  
Цуну отбросило ударной волной, завертело в воздухе. Он сгруппировался, ушёл в свечу и, сделав сальто, обрушился вниз. Секунды растянулись в минуты, когда в последний момент он сбросил давление Пламени и схватился за глядящие в упор дула беретт.  
  
Он мог посчитать бусинки в цветных перьях и даже рассмотреть испарину на лбу Занзаса.  
  
Выбить оружие Цуна не успел — Занзас выпустил его из рук, схватил Цуну за футболку и швырнул о землю.  
  
Спина онемела от удара, потемнело в глазах. Он хватанул ртом воздух и упёрся губами в подбородок Занзаса.  
  
— Да тебя кроет по-чёрному, сопляк.  
  
Чужое дыхание обожгло злым весельем и азартом. Уже ничего не соображая, Цуна откатился в сторону, уходя от атаки, от расцветающего Пламени. Вслед полетели комья спёкшейся земли и огненные брызги. От варийского полигона для тренировок после них останется перепаханное поле с котлованами.  
  
Цуна вскочил на ноги и коротко выдохнул сквозь зубы. Занзас в нескольких метрах от него смотрел напряжённо, облизывая потрескавшуюся губу.  
  
У Цуны перехватило дыхание.  
  
Отерев со щеки грязь, он сплюнул и выпустил Пламя из рук на полную.  
  
В ушах ревело, деревья по кромке полигона превращались в золу — Цуна не видел, просто знал. Под ногами вибрировало, за спиной, казалось, распахивалась чёрная дыра. Пламя приподняло Цуну над землёй, воздух наэлектризовался, закручивался вокруг ног, трепал волосы — но Цуна почти не замечал всего этого, глядя вперёд.  
  
В распахнутом вороте белоснежной рубашки Занзаса кожа почернела от шрамов, а глаза на замкнутом и хмуром лице горели карминно-красным, и Цуна захлёбывался этим цветом. Захлёбывался дремучими инстинктами, его тянуло к Занзасу и к этим проклятым перчаткам, светящимся матово-рыжими сигнальными огнями.  
  
Этот оранжевый означал опасность.  
Предупреждал: «Я убью тебя».  
Отравлял и жалил.  
И теперь в голове вместо привычного спокойствия и ясности полыхало безумие. Зрение, как старая видеокарта, съедающая промежуточные кадры, выхватывало отдельные картинки.  
  
Цуна заглядывает Занзасу в глаза и видит там своё отражение — силуэт, объятый Пламенем.  
  
Небо опрокидывается куда-то вбок, поясницу и руку прошивает болью, а на зубах скрипит сухая пыль.  
  
Губы обжигает раскалённым воздухом, затем обветренными и неожиданно мягкими губами Занзаса.  
  
И становится тихо — рёв Пламени отдаляется, похожий на странный мираж, голоса сквозь полудрёму.  
  
Цуна моргнул, всё вокруг почему-то стало чёрно-белым. Занзас, лежащий под ним, ухмыльнулся — взгляд у него был совершенно трезвый. Чуть склонил голову — и Цуна провалился в поцелуй, забыв про всё. Рот у Занзаса горчил, пересохший, как и у Цуны, и был неожиданно, до дрожи отзывчивый. Дыхание оседало на подбородке и кончике носа, горячие ладони на пояснице, перчатки... Перчатки.  
  
Занзас не сопротивлялся, но и не поддавался. Поймал за щеку, оцарапав защитным щитком, провёл от скулы к уголку рта пальцами и пропихнул один между зубов — Цуна тут же прижался языком, обхватил губами. Тёплый, гладкий материал, ничего особенного. Занзас пропихнул второй палец, Цуна прикусил их и дёрнул перчатку. Стянул.  
  
— Совсем охренел, — весело и как-то совсем уж хрипло сказал Занзас, но Цуна уже не мог остановиться. Вокруг оседала горячая пыль, от земли шёл жар, от Занзаса, от его ладони — Цуна вылизывал её, напоминая себе Натса. Не мог понять, урчит или мерещится, трогал языком между твёрдых пальцев и ловил крупную дрожь. Вскидывал глаза и видел застывшее, удивлённое лицо Занзаса. Так непривычно, что хотелось запомнить, хотелось ударить, увидеть ярость, кровь, Пламя... Цуна прикусил костяшки, понял, что саднит плечо и висок, что это состояние выматывает, выжигает изнутри. Это Занзас так может, его тело заточено под такое, не Цуны.  
  
Занзас, уловив замешательство, скривил губы в ухмылке, и это разозлило. Цуна сгрёб в кулак волосы над бритым виском и впился в губы. Липкое и горячее закапало по подбородку; горячее и мокрое шарило у него во рту. Язык. Колено втиснулось между бёдер, больно придавливая отяжелевшие яйца и ноющий член. У него стоит на Занзаса? На перчатки, Ярость или всё вместе? Или это адреналин боя? Цуна не хотел думать. Знал, что затормозится, начнёт жалеть, паниковать, сомневаться. Не сейчас.  
  
Цуна откинулся, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Из носа капала кровь.  
  
Выебать Занзаса. Здесь и сейчас. Самое правильное. Это его желание. Желание Крови и Пламени. Желание самого Цуны.  
  
— Ну что, будешь что-нибудь делать? — хрипло подхлестнул Занзас, кладя руку в перчатке на шею и притягивая обратно, ближе, лицом к лицу, глаза в глаза — огромные зрачки с карминовой окантовкой затягивали в черноту, — и он стиснул ладонями колени Занзаса; тот расстегнул ремень, ужом вывернулся из штанов и закинул ноги на плечи Цуны. А тот разодрал посеревший от пыли и пота ворот рубашки и припал губами к шраму, прикусывая его, припухший и раскалённый болью — Занзас вздрогнул, — а кожа вокруг казалась ледяной.  
  
Рука прижилась, но всё равно была как чужая, и организм это чувствовал.  
  
Рукой в перчатке Занзас перебирал мокрые от пота волосы на затылке. От этого Цуне хотелось выгибаться и урчать даже больше, чем когда он вылизывал ладонь. Стянув перчатки, отбросил их, сжал член Занзаса в кулаке, провёл по своему, размазывая кровь, слюну и смазку, и под «ты хоть знаешь, недоумок, куда вставляяяяять» толкнулся внутрь.  
  
Перед глазами заплясали тёмные пятна, больно потянуло уздечку: или порвёт её, или покалечит Занзаса; но тот вдруг расслабился, сжал его бока ладонями, выдохнул — и пошло легче.  
  
Повернув голову, Цуна впился зубами в странно податливую броню на запястье Занзаса. Он не знал, что заводит сильнее: прикосновение голой руки Занзаса, смуглой, мускулистой, с проступившими венами, с крепким запястьем и узкой ладонью, прожигающей толстовку слабым, неровно рвущимся пламенем, — или той, что в броне, почему-то ледяной. Как две ипостаси Занзаса.  
  
Цуна представлял, как тонкие нити его пламени просачиваются под кожу Занзаса, проникают вглубь, переплетаются с нервной и кровеносной системой, с едва наметившимися, тонкими и нестабильными нитями энергии. Дотягиваются до локтя, до обожжённых, обрубленных каналов — и срастаются внутри. А вдоль них, как дороги Рима, протачивает себе путь энергия Урагана и Неба.  
  
Запрокинув голову, Занзас хрипло дышал, скалился и облизывал губы. Пот стекал по шее, влажная кожа груди и предплечья блестела, мышцы на бёдрах напрягались, и хотелось вылизать каждый шрам, унять застарелую боль, засевшую в них.  
  
Цуна двигался с накатом, скорее покачиваясь, чем резко входя и выходя. Дрочил Занзасу, втягивая носом пряный густой воздух, стараясь не обращать внимания на ноющие бёдра, на затёкшие плечи, на боль от Пламени Занзаса там, где они соприкасались кожа к коже, и летели искры, сквозь них, навылет. Но невольно отвлекался на Занзаса, на его сдавленную ругань и стоны, на плотно сжатые губы, запёкшиеся от жары и крови — их хотелось целовать, подцепить языком корочку, разжать зубы и упоённо целоваться, словно это держало его равновесие. Но на самом деле его держали руки Занзаса — и это казалось правильным, а попытки задать свой темп — просто неотделимой частью сути их противоборства. Неба и Ярости.  
  
Цуна не выдержал, заорал в голос от странного облегчения. Оно разворачивалось пружиной от макушки к пяткам. Пламя и ярость уходили в Занзаса, в плохо сращенную руку, заставляя соски краснеть от напряжения, волоски вокруг них вставать дыбом, а задницу — сжиматься так сладко, что Цуна не понял, как кончил: его затянуло плотной непрозрачной плёнкой, все звуки заглохли. В мутной темноте под глазами он видел лишь отсветы Пламени, слышал дыхание Занзаса и его оборванный стон, перешедший во всхлип. В кулак брызнуло, Цуна дёрнул запястьем ещё пару раз и, скинув с себя ноги Занзаса, рухнул на него, как на самый мягкий и тёплый матрас в мире. Из-под слипшихся ресниц он видел, как медленно, но верно проступают старые шрамы на отращенной руке, шрамы, которых раньше не было.  
  
У него всё получилось. Цуна не думал — что, когда отрубался.  
  
Очнулся Цуна от того, что его бесцеремонно скинули на взрытую землю. Занзас сел и внимательно рассматривал новую руку, выглядевшую теперь как прежняя. Сжимал и разжимал кулаки, проворачивал запястья. Потом достал пистолет, прищурился, и тот медленно засветился, напитываясь пламенем, и свечение это становилось всё ярче.  
  
А затем в небо улетел всполох огня.  
  
Хмурое выражение разгладилось на лице Занзаса. Он повернулся к Цуне, подозрительный, опасный и всё ещё притягательный. Содрал с себя вторую перчатку и ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Что-то лень мне тебя убивать. Да и жрать охота. Душ найдёшь на втором этаже, еду — на кухне. И подтяни штаны, мальчик — стальные яйца.  
  
На последних словах Цуна вспыхнул и вцепился в ремень своих джинсов, судорожно и неловко подтягивая их с колен.  
  
— Будешь опять сомневаться в их наличии, обращайся, — буркнул Цуна, полыхая ушами и всем лицом от злости и смущения — и осознал, что только что сказал.  
  
Занзас потянулся всем телом и легко поднялся, пряча пистолет в кобуру, подобрал штаны.  
  
— Если ты думаешь, что произошедшее позволит взять меня за яйца...  
— Я бы не отказался...  
— Что?  
— Я бы не отказался сходить с тобой в ресторанчик поесть суши.  
— Ненавижу суши.  
  
Цуна криво улыбнулся, его всё ещё потряхивало.  
  
— Запомни, недоносок, я люблю мексиканскую кухню. — Занзас смерил его оценивающим взглядом. — И никаких блядских цветов.  
  
И потопал в сторону замка, на ходу влезая обратно в форму.  
  
— Приезжай в гости, когда надумаешь, обсудим... Пожрём вкусно.  
  
Цуна облегчённо улыбнулся и посмотрел в небо. Высокое и чистое.

**Author's Note:**

> С днюхой, Занзас! 10 октября 2014


End file.
